


Аргументы

by synant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Slash, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Много «против» и так мало «за». Впрочем, для Гарри и это не аргумент. Он знает, что это всё — чистая субъективность.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11





	Аргументы

Плюсы и минусы — это чисто субъективное мнение, Гарри это знал, но, взвешивая «за» и «против», не мог с собой ничего поделать. «Против» было много, а «за» было только одно — он его любил. И сам не знал, за что.

Точно не за годы в школе, где не было и дня без стычки и взаимных, иногда донельзя горьких и обидных оскорблений, и где нормально поговорить они так и не смогли ни разу. Враждой это было назвать сложно. Возможно, неприязнь? Как и когда это странное и сложное чувство вдруг обрело контур и значение, обрело лицо, голос и имя, ставшими до боли родными?

Гарри знал, что они таковыми стали не сразу, далеко не сразу. Сначала сгладились углы: делить и завидовать им было нечему. У каждого была своя дорога — свои поступки и ошибки, радости и разочарования, семья, взгляды на жизнь. Они понимали, что обида — слишком тяжелая ноша и, однажды сказав, слов уже не вернёшь. Да они бы и не смогли. Как прежде, уже не было бы ни у кого, особенно после войны — война меняла всех, изменила и их.

Сделать первый шаг было сложно. Неуютно. Но Гарри знал, что всегда сложнее всего начать.

Первое глухое, едва слышное «привет», сказанное Гарри, он, казалось, не расслышал. Любой бы на его месте бы плюнул и ушёл, но что-то в позе стоявшего спиной Малфоя заставило его остаться. Он больше не произнёс ни слова, не мог, словно воды в рот набрал, но и уйти, сделать крошечный шаг было совершенно невозможно.

Малфой развернулся резко, почти сбивая Гарри с ног. И тот за многие годы впервые посмотрел на Малфоя всерьёз. Малфоя, которого он знал и не знал одновременно.

Ответное приветствие было таким же тихим. Неловким. Неправильным. Ненужным. Неважным. В голове Гарри было так много «не», что первым желанием было сбежать. Но он начал первым, сам не зная, зачем.

Затем появились слова. Много слов. Сначала ни о чём. Затем о делах. После о прошлом. О друзьях, семье. Планах. О будущем.

Сначала не было никакого «мы», был Гарри и был Малфой. Оба колючие, ершистые, недоверчивые. И были разговоры. И больше ничего.

Отстранённые, короткие, осторожные. Простая вежливость, почти формальность.

Потом более свободные: знакомые интонации, но без знакомых эмоций — заинтересованные, оживленные. Почти приятельские — общие интересы — это ещё не всё, но Гарри был этому рад и становился всё нетерпеливее и нетерпеливее, ожидая встречи. Взаимные подколы стали чем-то сродни ритуалу. Редкие улыбки, ещё реже — смех. А после… этого стало мало.

Гарри не помнит, когда именно, да это и не важно.

Затем были встречи с друзьями, настороженные, формальные, исподлобья. Спустя время и много терпения они стали приятельскими; Гарри больше было и не нужно. Что Драко мог съязвить и в иронично-саркастичной манере поставить собеседника на место, он знал и сам. Друзья сначала скрежетали зубами, отвечали с прыткостью и самоотдачей, а после тоже привыкли. Хоть тот ни на йоту и не изменил своим привычкам. Они привыкли. Отшучивались.

Гарри тоже привыкал к разговорам и шуткам друзей Драко. Не всегда добрым, не всегда к месту, но у Драко получалось невзначай свести их к минимуму, даже когда казалось, что всё вдруг полыхнёт, словно кто-то метнул невербальное _Incendio_.

Он знал, что привык. Не смирился, с этим вообще не мирятся; он привык. Драко не был идеальным, никогда не был — он так же раздражал своими привычками, манерами, словами, поведением, бесил и доводил до ручки, иногда буквально, но даже тогда Гарри не мог оставаться в стороне, ни в стычках с друзьями, ни в непонимании окружающих и коллег.

Привык и Драко; нейтралитет — лучшая позиция. Не сказать, что они все стали лучшими друзьями. Гарри знал, они никогда ими не станут, и не хотел этого. Не это было важным. Было важным то, что, несмотря на тысячу «против», в борьбе за Драко всего лишь один «за» перевешивал всё.

К счастью, в этом вопросе они с Драко были полностью солидарны.


End file.
